Conventional backpacks for commuters, hikers, and other active people are often very uncomfortable due to sweat and heat especially on hot summer days due to humidity and body temperature. Numerous backpacks are known in the prior art which have systems for ventilation by creating space for airflow to increase dryness and lower body temperature between the backpack and back of the wearer.
By way of example, Japanese Patent 2004-329801 discloses spacers on the top and the bottom of the backpack. In this prior art, spacers physically contact the wearer's back, support the backpack, and create space for the airflow.
Another example, Japanese Patent 2002-142862, discloses spacers on four corners of the rear of a backpack wherein the middle section of the frame is concave. In this invention also, the spacers on the four corners of the backpack are constantly in contact with the wearer's back. The distinctive feature of such backpacks in the prior art are focused on support of the backpack's load and additionally provide a concave area to create airflow.
Inventions in the prior art disclosing spacers to create ventilation, provide spacers that are in constant in contact with wearer's back even when the wearer experiences no uncomfortableness due to sweat and high humidity. However, because of the contact with said spacers, the wearer experiences uncomfortableness due to said contact as well as the weight and bulk of the spacers.